To the past from the future
by D71298-Z
Summary: Darth Vader gets sent back in time to the old republic with a small chance of him remembering who he was.Will Vader destroy or be destroyed.


I saw my sons face for the first time without a red filter,let me tell you I've never been more happy.Goodbye Luke my beautiful son with my hand on his cheek I'm gonna tell you something if I could die any other way I wouldn't.But all good thing come to an end that's almost the wish of the force.So I stared at my sons face as I slowly started to drift away from reality.The only word I could fit out of my mouth was simple with to many meaning S s so sorr sorry yep may have been hard to get it out but i managed.I felt a tear fall from cheek down.Everything slowly went black I was left in silence.Everything was black for what seemed like for ever.A light that's all I saw a light so bright it showed all the darkness to the door.Then it got brighter and brighter and brighter until a very bright door just appeared right in front of me the door was white with some random symbols I couldn't understand what they meant but that didn't matter.I spent what I'm pretty sure was a couple hours staring at the door before my body just appeared.Execpt I wasn't in my suit I was 23 year old Anakin sky walker and boy was I happy to be just that.I was to busy admiring all my limbs to notice a figure right in front of me.Having fun the girl who was dressed in a robe and it was white that's the only way I could describe and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met.I looked closer and realized that the girl was no one other then Padme herself Padme I asked.Yes ani she smiled.I felt to happy I fought to hold back tears as we went in for a kiss slowly went in or lips touched my lips against hers.For the first time ever I was happy then she disappeared.PADME!! I screamed.Another beautiful girl walked in I thought you to should have some time together she smiled.Am I ever gonna see her again I asked. Depends the women said depends on what I asked.You will see Anakin sky walker you will see.A couple seconds later I was alone and a few minutes later another women walked In.As much as Padme was beautiful this girl was like a goddess everything about her was gorgeous she was flawless her skinny looked like the smoothest softest skin I've ever seen.And her bone structure was amazing and her eyes where purple.Really dark but beautiful.They seemed to sparkle.Then the goddess spoke her voice sounded so smooth so nice it complimented her looks.Hello Anakin she said with the most Beautiful smile ever.Hi I responded.The girl said here's your treat because your gonna want one.I looked at her is Padme coming back.If you want her to she put her finger on my chin it's all up to you.The goddess kissed me and I didn't resist.I kissed her back and again and again her lips where amazing she was perfect who ever invented the word perfect was looking at her.And then she smiled did you enjoy your present I did so very much I thought.Yeah it was ok I said out loud glad you thought so she said with the cutest giggle.Then everything went pitch black.A man walked up to me and slapped me.You son of a I filled in the blank for him being the smart ass I am.Darth Vader you bring me shame the guy said Why I said why'd you have to put me back in the suit.I didn't even have to look to tell that I was in it.It was the most uncomfortable thing in the world.Because your not Anakin sky walker.YOUR DARTH VADER.And me I'm I guess you could say human representative of the dark side that girl was the light side representative.Unfortunately for you the light side hates you and so does the dark so now.For once in a life time all three sides agreed.I was really confused wait 3.Yeah 3 grey light dark keep up.We are all combing our powers to send you back except it a trap for the light we are really gonna erase your memory's and send you to far back but the light doesn't know that.Wait you gonna erase my memory's and send back to when.haha your gonna love this the dark side said the old republic.So did you enjoy your last moments ever because In 20 seconds Anakin sky walker is no more. Ta ta It waved goodbye.WAIT listen what if you give me Vaders memory's just not my own?.Thats interesting I'll tell you what that actually has a chance of happening.Really I asked no the guy that I seem to repeatedly just call the dark side said.oh come on please I begged.10 seconds.Please I pleaded.Listen theirs as much chance of that happening as you win the Galaxy wide lottery and only one person win.None of that Galactic wide 1 million people win crap. Trillions of species 1 ticket enjoy the games...

3..

2...

1...

All of a sudden I saw the beautiful goddess the evil in gonna call him the devil and somebody I didn't see but one side of his face was bright like the sun and the other Cloudy like the sky on rainy days. They all waved their hands over my face.Goodbye the goddess said.Good bye Let's call him grey and grey said goodbye

Have fun winning the lottery the devil said. I rolled my eyes and then they rolled up literally and the world went dark.


End file.
